<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight I'm Not Takin' No Calls by awesomecookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775275">Tonight I'm Not Takin' No Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies'>awesomecookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Eiji is very kinky, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Phones, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, a bit - Freeform, having sex while on the phone, if i have to write all the attempts at humor for this fandom then so be it, this is honestly just me wanting to see them have sex, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please. Touch me."</p><p>And how could Eiji refuse that? Ash who had always been a tease had thrown all that play out the window and offered himself up willingly to Eiji just like that. So Eiji started to thrust back with a groan while circling the nubs on Ash's chest, making him moan out loud.</p><p>"Ngh yes yes yes like that." Ash's mouth parted, panting quicker at Eiji's every touch.</p><p>"Yeah?" Eiji grinned. Nothing was better than seeing his lover debauched and satisfied by his touch alone.</p><p>Suddenly, Eiji's phone rang from the nightstand, startling them both from their activities.</p><p>"Fuck." Ash groaned, glaring at Eiji. "Eiji Okumura! Don't you fucking dare!" He thrust his hips in a particularly good way that got Eiji's brain haywire for a moment. "Pick that phone up, and I'm divorcing you!"</p><p>"We're not even--ngh. Married yet." Eiji huffed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOU CAN PRY KINKY EIJI OFF MY COLD DEAD FINGERS AASASSDDJDL</p><p>also i just wrote this in a fever dream. I have not checked it at all. And this is mostly just an excuse to write smut. It's my first published PWP please be kind ahahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji had been so tired lately. It was his dream to have his own exhibit and he had been more than grateful for this opportunity. </p><p>But this also meant a lot of work to be done, and a lot of work meant no time to be at home, and no time at home meant less time to spend with his boyfriend.</p><p><em>Boyfriend</em>. How surreal. Eiji's chest clenched at that. Who would've thought that after everything that had happened, he and Ash had actually manage to be together? </p><p>Well, not with this exhibit they couldn't. </p><p>Eiji had been coming home pretty late already these last few nights, bone tired and ready to pass out the moment he hit the bed. Ash at first found it endearing how Eiji would fall asleep on the couch in the middle of drinking coffee, or how he'd hit the table fave first while eating dinner. A role reversal he said.</p><p>But lately, Eiji could feel he was getting a little pent up too, maybe even a little frustrated. In more ways than one.</p><p>Eiji knew it could be a bit tiresome to hold a conversation and then suddenly find that your partner had starting snoring on one of your anecdotes about how you cooked dinner and all the interesting things you've done for the day.</p><p>But that wasn't all. Eiji could not remember the last time he and Ash had sex. The last thing that ever happened that was close enough to sexy times was Eiji falling asleep while he Ash tried to give him a blowjob. That had been embarrassing enough. No it was mortifying actually. He did remember telling Ash to just "do whatever the fuck he wanted with his body. I trust you anyway." In that verbatim a few moments before falling asleep.</p><p>Eiji had to admit he had been the most refreshed that he had been in days due to whatever it was Ash did to him. But being awake while doing it was definitely different, and Ash was most likely dissatisfied with the turn of events however patient he might show himself to be. </p><p>So when a day off actually presented itself a few days before the actual exhibit, Ash and Eiji didn't waste any time for formalities and went down to it. Which was how Eiji found himself in this position so early in the morning. (Considering Ash didn’t like waking up early, this itself was a feat.)</p><p>Him on the bed and Ash straddling him with this kind of desperation as he tore Eiji's clothes off from his body. He was frantically grinding against his pajama pants, lips busy kissing Eiji with so much hunger, Eiji felt too hot with just the kiss, his entire body burning. </p><p>"Pent up, huh?" Eiji teased as they broke the kiss. Ash grunted and gripped both his wrists and pinned them above his head so Eiji couldn't move. There was something wild in Ash's eyes that begged to be released. Flushed, lips slicked, face absolutely needy, Eiji swallowed hard at the sight of Ash so hot and bothered like this.</p><p>"S'been a month. Please." Oh his voice was deep and husky. The way he moaned while his boxers clad hips bucked against the hardness on Eiji's pants which in turn made him whimper. Ash took Eiji's hand and guided it to his chest, to his hard nipples pink against the creamy whiteness of his skin, inviting Eiji to play with them.</p><p>"Please. Touch me."</p><p>And how could Eiji refuse that? Ash who had always been a tease had thrown all that play out the window and offered himself up willingly to Eiji just like that. So Eiji started to thrust back with a groan while circling the nubs on Ash's chest, making him moan out loud.</p><p>"Ngh yes yes yes like that." Ash's mouth parted, panting quicker at Eiji's every touch.</p><p>"Yeah?" Eiji grinned. Nothing was better than seeing his lover debauched and satisfied by his touch alone.</p><p>Suddenly, Eiji's phone rang from the nightstand, startling them both from their activities.</p><p>"Fuck." Ash groaned, glaring at Eiji. "Eiji Okumura! Don't you fucking dare!" He thrust his hips in a particularly good way that got Eiji's brain haywire for a moment. "Pick that phone up and I'm divorcing you!"</p><p>"We're not even--ngh. Married yet." Eiji huffed. He needed to pick the phone. I might've been important.So he groped for the device from the nightstand. He pushed Ash reluctantly off on top of him while Ash rolled his eyes and grumbled. He sat up properly while Ash crossed his arms with the petulance of a child.</p><p>"Robin, hi."</p><p>Ash's expression soured. Ash did not like Robin for some unknown reason. He saw the man once and immediately hated his guts which was weird. Robin as a sweetheart, so young like a little brother.</p><p>"Hey uhh Eiji, just calling to tell you that all of your photos are set up already." Robin's voice cracked from the static of the phone. </p><p>Ash gave him a look and Eiji wordlessly put it on speaker phone but not before rolling his eyes and sticking a tongue out. He really doesn't get why Ash gets jealous like this. </p><p>Ash gave him an unimpressed look anyway. Eiji pushed his face away.</p><p>"Thanks Robin. I'm glad you let me know." He smiled at the phone. It was good to know everything was coming into place.</p><p>Ash started to trail patterns on Eiji's chest, a little impatient. No actually he was definitely more than just a little. What a baby. Eiji swatted the hand away with a warning look.</p><p>"Will you come see it today?"</p><p>Ash sighed and got up from the bed. Absentmindedly, Eiji missed the warmth of his body heat pressed to him. Eiji eyed Ash as he left the room. Eiji bit back a groan. The mood was probably gone by now. It'll be a little hard to get Ash out of his pouting. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Umm..maybe I'll.." Eiji trailed away as Ash returned to the room, dragging a chair and a smirk plastered on his face. That usually spelled disaster to Eiji.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Sorry what was that?" Ash had sashayed towards the chair and spread his legs so that the rather obvious bulge between them was the obvious focus of Eiji's line of vision. A little wet patch on the tip. Eiji's mouth nearly hung open while Ash started palming it. Fingers teased the head through the fabric until his cock was harder than it was before.</p><p>He's putting on a show.</p><p>Eiji bit back a groan. He could feel his length grow harder at the sight. "Umm...do you want to come see it now? I can show it to you." The other man on the phone asked. Eiji heard this absentmindedly. He tried his best to look away but he just couldn't take his eyes off of the American. Damn him. He really knew how to seduce him. </p><p>Ash had slipped a finger into his mouth, sucking the tip and licking it seductively. He did not break eye contact with Eiji. He swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. His face was definitely red. All his blood that wasn't rushing south was on his face.</p><p>And then suddenly Ash stood up, palms running through his chest, skirting teasingly his nipples, slowly to his abs, then down to the v of his abdomen, thumbs hooking towards the garter of his boxers while slowly easing it down, slowly slowly until the tip of his hardness was about to peek. And then he swiftly pulled it back up again just before it met Eiji's eyes.</p><p>"I--I don't think now is a good time Robin." He stuttered. Damn his voice was getting rough. Ash now crawled towards Eiji's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and body gyrating against but not exactly touching his own cock. The damn tease.</p><p>"Umm Eiji, are you okay? Are you feeling unwell? You sound a little sick." </p><p>At this point, Eiji was already gripping his phone because he wanted to buck his hips, desperate for any kind of friction but Ash held his thighs down and he couldn't move while he was giving him a fucking lap dance, eyes still full of mischief. </p><p>Eiji glared at him, but instead of clambering off, the fucking idiot went down and <em>finally</em> touched his aching cock. Eiji bit back a loud moan. Instead, a shuddering breath escaped his lips instead. He pressed his lips harder, trembling with the self-control he was exercising right now.</p><p>"I'm okay Robin." Eiji was already panting at this point like a dog, eyes shut in concentration. Ash's eyes narrowed at the mention of Robin's name and swiftly pulled Eiji's boxers off in one go. Eiji deepened his glare, one hand clasped on his mouth to stop the lewd noises. Ash responded with an arrogant smirk.</p><p>"Are you sure? You sound winded." </p><p>"Yes yes. I'm absolutely--fuck!" Eiji bucked his hips as Ash swallowed him whole to the base without warning. His hand grabbed on Ash's hair by instinct. Ash gave a rather loud moan at Eiji's cock suddenly hitting his throat. That seems to encourage Ash as he actually started making really obnoxious slurping noises as he licked and sucked the tip of Eiji's cock.</p><p>"Eiji what happened?" </p><p>"Ngh..it's shit. Mhmm... it's nothing." Ash stared right up at Eiji while he teased the slit with his tongue, green eyes meeting Eiji's black ones clouded by lust and want. Again Ash gripped his hips so he couldn't thrust up. "J-just my old injury acting up again in the cold. Ah!" Now Ash was tracing the underside of his dick, trailing a vein on the side. Eiji was definitely panting now, chest heaving. "You know--nngh..how it is."</p><p>"You sound like you're in great pain. Should we call the doctor?" </p><p>Eiji really appreciated Robin's concern but if he was in any pain it was all currently on his cock. His cock and the way his boyfriend grazed it with his teeth intentionally. Ash raised a brow and released Eiji's length with a pop before reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He coated his finger with it as Eiji's eyes widened at the implications.</p><p>Then without warning once more, swallowed Eiji's cock whole again while his other hand started to play with the rim of his ass, spreading the cheeks and tracing it with his nails. Ash was already bobbing his head in a faster speed. One digit in, then a second one followed. Ash was serious in making Eiji squirm.</p><p>"Ah!" The stimulation of Ash's mouth on his cock and the fingers in his ass was too much. Moans had threatened to spill from his mouth and tears leaked from his eyes. "Robin, I think I'll--I'll call you back later, now isn't really a good time--ah Ash! There! Please!"</p><p>Ash had swatted the phone away from Eiji's grasp. While his fingers hit his prostate at the perfect place, his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of his mouth. "Fuck Ash! Yes! Please please please yea--ngh fuck, there!"</p><p>Ash laughed despite his mouth full of Eiji's cock, the vibrations was putting Eiji more on edge. Eiji could feel something coil within him, his toes curled in anticipation of what's to come. Heat pooled in his groin. He was so close. His eyes shut close. He was--</p><p>"Ash!"</p><p>And like the devil that he was, he released his cock just before completion. He really was petty. </p><p>"Not fun getting interrupted huh?" Ash kissed Eiji on the lips. "How about getting teased? Been--haa..having blue balls for a fucking month." Ash trailed kisses down to his chest, finally reaching his nipples. He sucked on them, giving attention to each of them. </p><p>Eiji moaned at the sensation, unabashed with the noise now that he wasn't on the phone. "I didn't...tease..ah!" He writhed wantonly, fingers digging on Ash's biceps.</p><p>"You did." Ash's voice was husky as he wrapped Eiji's legs on his waist. "Everyday. You look so fucking sexy all the time."</p><p>"S-sorry." He bit his lip. "Let me touch you too." Eiji whined. </p><p>"I don't think so sweetheart." Ash pinned Eiji's wrists on the sheets. "This is punishment."</p><p>Eiji gave a high pitched whine. Not that he really minded. This punishment was definitely interesting him. But seriously this man was such a tease. And Ash knew exactly how infuriated Eiji was becoming due to it.</p><p>Ash slicked up his own length with lube and anticipation sparked through Eiji’s body about what’s to come. He gave a few testing strokes before lining it up against the globes of his ass. Ash gave them a squeeze as well and then as an afterthought, smacked it hard till it’s red. Eiji squeaked.</p><p>"Ready?" He definitely relished this. That was obvious, making Eiji forget about anything other than Ash alone, Ash and his dick fucking his ass open. Eiji whined as an answer and Ash started to enter him.</p><p>“Ah fuck. You’re so tight. Fuck.” Ash’s mouth hung open, babbling praises. Eiji felt so full. Ash was so big and thick and long. It hit him in the right places. Eiji loved Ash’s big dick. It’s all Eiji could think about know and moans and whines escaped from his mouth.</p><p>"Ash for the love of God!" Eiji grumbled when Ash had done nothing but thrust shallowly and slowly. “If you don’t start fucking me till I can’t walk tomorrow, I am divorcing you!” He thrusted back in frustration, initiating friction.</p><p>Ash laughed again. “I thought, nhn, you said we weren’t married.” He threw back what Eiji told him awhile ago.</p><p>“Yet!” Eiji snapped back. “And we won’t ever be unless you fuck me!” He’s not really sure what he’s saying at this point, too lost in the throes of passion that he’s lost his filter. Most of what he’s saying was either the most sincere or the most half thought of.</p><p>Ash grinned and suddenly thrusted with utmost force, Eiji’s eyes nearly rolled back to his skull. Spikes of pleasure bursted in him as Ash repeatedly rammed his pelvis against his. The scent of sex, of sweat, of arousal permeated in in the air as Eiji was swept up to ecstasy.</p><p>“Ah shit fuck! There!” Eiji choked. “There! Ash ash ash ash ash ash please please please—“ Eiji was begging for it, name on repeat on his lips. Beautiful. Ash ash ash ash. That’s all he wanted to say while Ash hit that bundle of nerves over over and over. Fuck. Eiji was becoming stupid for the sex. Their headboard banged with the wall, the springs in the bed creaking, Eiji was sure he was screaming already.</p><p>“Ash! I’m close!” Eiji choked out.</p><p>Ash grunted. “Ngh, me too.” His pace grew faster. His muscles tightened. Eiji loved this wrecked face of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Together?” Eiji whined.</p><p>“Yes.” Ash stuttered. “Come for me Eiji.”</p><p>The familiar curl of heat coiling in Eiji in his abdomen visited him again. Sparks of pleasure washed him and suddenly, hot white came spilling all over them, tainting Eiji’s chest with milky white. Eiji was overstimulated but Ash still had not come. Moments later, Ash groaned as he found his release, face crumpling into beautiful bliss, mouth hung open and absolutely debauched.</p><p>They both caught their breaths before Ash slumped against Eiji’s chest. A few more minutes and Ash pulled out of Eiji, causing him to shiver.</p><p>Ash rolled to the side. Eiji had done nothing but stare up ahead the ceiling.</p><p>“Wow.” Eiji laughed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ash whistled.</p><p>“Huh.” Eiji’s chest heaved a couple of times. “So I guess that was mind blowing.”</p><p>Ash closed his eyes and started to snuggle with Eiji. Eiji wrapped an arm around Ash and was just about to close his eyes when—</p><p>“Hey!” He swatted Ash awake.</p><p>“Mrghh?!” Ash’s eyes shot open. “What?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that while I was on the phone! Who knows what Robin thinks of me now!: Eiji fished for his phone wherever it might’ve gotten to.</p><p>“He’s going to think that you are one lucky son of a bitch to have such a caring boyfriend like me.” Ash laughed.</p><p>“Shut up!” Eiji huffed.</p><p>“You shut up. I know your kinky ass loved it!” Ash teased.</p><p>Eiji blushed hard. He found his phone buried under the blankets. He opened the screen and—</p><p>“Umm…” Eiji’s face burned even hotter.</p><p>Ash peeked at the screen. “I guess someone had a fun morning as well.”</p><p>Eiji buried his face on the pillows. He forgot to turn off the call. The call which was on speaker. While they had sex. While his co-worker listened.</p><p>“Well darling, I guess you aren’t the only kinky one at work!” Ash snorted.</p><p>Well, you don’t need to ask where that big red hand mark on Ash’s face came from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's okay. I can take care of this." Ash reassured. He guess it was him and his hand again tonight.</p><p>"No." Eiji gripped his wrist. "I'm thinking..." He fluttered his eyes shyly, second guessing himself. But Ash supposed his sleepiness took off his filter as he continued. "I want you to fuck me while I'm asleep."</p><p>Ash's chest thumped. </p><p>He didn't hear that right. Did he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this at like....a class lecture. I am that shameless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash could not believe it. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he had the audacity to snore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eiji." Ash shook his boyfriend awake. "Eiji." He tried again. A groan. Jesus was he this hard to wake up in the morning? Ash mentally winced. He shook him once more. Dark eyes fluttered open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ash? I'm sorry did I fall asleep again?" The way Eiji rubbed his eyes blearily with a yawn was utterly adorable, but not exactly appropriate for the moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Are you too tired?" Ash honestly didn't want Eiji to go to sleep, but he understood as well. The exhibit was making Eiji come home late already and he was always tired. Ash even had to wrangle him to eat sometimes so he doesn't go hungry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But still. Ash had been really horny lately and he was tired of jerking off in the bathroom by himself when he has an amazing boyfriend sleeping next to him every night. Ash had needs too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yet he was willing to go back to the bathroom if Eiji was too spent to actually participate. God, he loved this man too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If only he didn't fall asleep in the midst of Ash giving him head, then Ash wouldn't be too miffed about it. His erection hurt so much it was already in ridiculous angry shade of red. He's tempted to just rub it off here and be done with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am a bit tired." Eiji chuckled apologetically. "But I think I can help a bit." He was near sleeping while he stroked Ash's length with one languid hand together with Ash's own. Ash bucked his hips in rhythm, moaning at the feeling of the heat of Eiji's palm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash didn't last long and he spilled himself all over Eiji's hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eiji smiled at him as he wanted for his breath. "Better?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash sighed. "A bit." But he was still painfully hard, and that only blew off some steam. He was still feeling absolutely aroused, an itch within his skin begged to be touched. He desperately needed more and Eiji could see this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not enough huh?" Eiji bit his lip guiltily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay. I can take care of this." Ash reassured. He guess it was him and his hand again tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Eiji gripped his wrist. "I'm thinking..." He fluttered his eyes shyly, second guessing himself. But Ash supposed his sleepiness took off his filter as he continued. "I want you to fuck me while I'm asleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash's chest thumped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't hear that right. Did he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ash, you okay?" Eiji voiced out in concern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash blinked away the sudden barrage of thoughts in his head. "Yeah. I'm just--" He swallowed hard. "Are you sure?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes." He nodded while wrapping his arms around Ash's neck, kissing him on the cheek. His voice lowered. "Do whatever the fuck you want with my body. I trust you anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash would be lying if that didn't send a jolt of arousal down his cock. He was sure it twitched in excitement at the idea of what Eiji was asking him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." Ash calmed his breath which was going crazy. "Okay." Eiji shot him one last smile before finally passing out, eyes shutting back to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash's head was racing. Was it really okay? Can he really do this? For Eiji to trust him this much, for him to be allowed to touch him even in his sleep. Surely Eiji must know what this meant to Ash? Surely he knew...surely....</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash gulped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd think about that later. Right now there was a pressing need he had to attend to right now, and that need was currently aching in his groin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Right. So, his cock was still painfully hard and dripping pre cum. Ash didn't have all night. Right. He was given explicit permission by Eiji. That still didn't make him any less nervous. Fuck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even though Eiji was fast asleep, slightly snoring, lips parted just slightly, his own dick was still hard as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash gave a shuddering breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He started with stroking Eiji's cock experimentally, gauging his reaction. Unsurprisingly, he continued to sleep through it. Wow. This encouraged Ash to do more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Straddled Eiji's face so that his cock was brushing directly on Eiji's lips. Ash groaned at the touch which sent electricity throughout his body. Ash traced Eiji's lips with his thumb, parting it slowly open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>God. This mouth. Eiji had been so much of a tease these past few weeks, Ash had been fighting the urge to just take him then and there like an animal in heat. Sometimes Eiji would do something mundane and it'll give Ash a hard on anyway. (Ash blamed it to the fact that it had been so long since they actually had sex, and Ash was a little starved and bit sexually frustrated. But really it could also be because his body just loved his boyfriend no matter what.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They wouldn't even be able to get to this point if Ash hadn't volunteered to give Eiji a full body massage after the Japanese complained about his leg injury acting up again and his back hurting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Needless to say, Eiji squirming and moaning under Ash's tough got him a little hot and bothered. Eiji had indulged him then. And now he had blanket permission to do anything he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash eased his dick into Eiji's unsuspecting mouth. Fuck. It was so wet and hot. Not exactly like blowjob, but it still felt absolutely pleasurable anyway. Heat pooled in his groin as he thrust shallowly, just enough for Eiji's tongue to lick the tip of Ash's cock. Ash moaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he came on Eiji's face, would he notice when he wakes up? What would he think? What would he feel? Ash would mark Eiji's as his, a place where everyone can see it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash groaned. He pulled out of Eiji's mouth as he shot his load on Eiji's face, stripes of white painted Eiji's face. Shit. That looked hot. Eiji didn't even know what's happening to him, absolutely oblivious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, Eiji was already shirtless and so Ash repositioned himself to trail kisses down the plane of his chest, biting and sucking that soft flesh. This time his dick occasionally grinded against Eiji's still hard length while he worshipped his chest, the friction shooting electricity through Ash's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash played with Eiji's nipples, fingers grazing those hard pink nubs. He stared at Eiji's reaction. A flush started to dust on his cheeks, his breath labored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he could still feel it. Ash wondered if Eiji was having a naughty dream right now. Ash felt the Japanese's erection twitch against his. Shit. That was so hot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so kinky. Who would've thought?" Ash chuckled before he lapped Eiji's nipples with his tongue, tracing it and circling it while the his hand flicked the other. He nibbled at it and pulled it with his teeth. A soft groan escaped Eiji's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck. How naughty. Asking me to do all these lewd things while you sleep." Ash started to grind on him. Eiji unconsciously bucked up his hips. He moaned louder than before, face crumpled from the sensations. But he was still asleep. Eiji was the more vocal one between them when deep in the throes of passion. Who would've thought he was vocal still in his sleep?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even in your sleep, you're still looking for dick." Ash grunted. His pace quickened with every word. "F-fucking slut."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash could never dare say that if Eiji was awake. He knew Eiji would be into it. Ash mostly humors Eiji with his desires in bed. Eiji liked a lot of different things in bed despite how much he tried to hide it for Ash's sake. And Ash knew Eiji was holding back. But at times like these, Ash wanted to see him unbounded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still as he said, despite how he says this, there were some things Ash couldn't do yet. In those times, he was grateful for Eiji's understanding. One of it was name calling. Ash didn't like to treat Eiji like some prostitute, like what he went through in the past. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Slut." Ash tried again  anyway and found it actually a bit hot. Ash pulled grabbed Eiji's legs and wrapped them around his waist while he rubbed his hard cock between the plush globes of Eiji's ass. "My whore." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash squeeze the soft flesh, smacking it a couple of times. Still Eiji did not wake </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he reached for the lube on their nightstand and uncapped it. He prodded at Eiji's entrance, circling the rim teasingly. Eiji let out a whimper, body tensing up. He squirmed. His expression even in his sleep was so erotic, so lewd. The sounds he made as well, they all go straight to Ash's leaking dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nhn..even your ass is still greedily sucking my finger up. Are you that needy?" Ash pushed his finger until he was knuckle deep. Oh he was so soft and pliant, so willing to take Ash in. He added another digit. Then another until he was three fingers in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eiji was drooling on the pillow, mouth parted as he panted. Ash really really hoped he was dreaming of him fucking the sense out of the Japanese. The thought that even in his dreams, he was still Ash's was making him go wild, he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eiji stirred. His hips bucked against Ash's fingers as he found his prostate."You like that huh?" Ash groaned. The sight of Eiji wrecked in his sleep with just Ash's touch was enough to make Ash come without touching. But he was skilled, and he knew how to hold back and Ash wanted this to last.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash slicked up his own member with the lube, pulling out his fingers so he could replace it with something better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eiji's whined, mourning the loss. "God you desperate whore." Ash lined his to Eiji's asshole. He started to push in the head in, panting in anticipation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A really loud moan erupted from Eiji's throat. Even more as Ash slowly thrusted in. Wet heat encased him eagerly. Ash bottomed out and threw his head back in ecstasy. He couldn't help the lewd groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah-a-Ash!" Eiji mumbled while his eyes fluttered just a little open. "Ash!" He mewled softly against the pillowcase which was wet from his drool. Not quite awake, but also not fully asleep. The sound of Eiji calling out Ash's name even in his sleep was enough to snap something in Ash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck Eiji. You're mine. You're my cock warmer. My personal sex sleeve. You are a slut for me aren't you? So desperate for my dick. Fuck." His hips picked up a faster pace, skin slapping against skin, the sound loud together with the sound of the bed creaking, of Ash's groans and murmurs of praise and possession, of Eiji's breathy pants. Together they created a scandalous symphony of sex. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hips rammed against Eiji's ass, cock hitting that one place of Eiji's pleasure repeatedly while the Japanese writhed beneath Ash. There were fireworks beneath Ash's eyelids as he started to shut them in bliss. Over and over he abused Eiji's hole. "My--nh...slut." Ash grunted, voice in a higher pitch. "My whore. I'll ruin you--ah so bad for anyone else. You'll..ngh..only be mine." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed Eiji's hard dick and stroked it into the rhythm as he thrusted over and over and over. It was already so hard and so wet with precum. It was ready for release in a few more touches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this point Ash was too lost in his frenzy of movements, thoughts too preoccupied with the sensations of this, and this, and this, this carnal feeling of claiming something pure, of claiming Eiji. "Mine." Ash growled. Heat built up in the pit of Ash's gut, something started to uncoil and Ash's pace had become even more desperate. "Mine mine mine mine <em>mine</em>." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eiji's cock spilled his cum all over Ash's hand. And everything burst out from there. Every nerve from Ash's body was set aflame, exploding into climax as he came in Eiji's tight pink hole, so abused from Ash's fucking. Ash gripped on Eiji's hips, steadying himself from getting too dizzy, the afterglow of the orgasm hitting him too hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He panted. He hadn't orgasmed that hard in awhile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced at Eiji who was still flushed from the activity, but otherwise had gone back to deep peaceful sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash groaned. God this man was going to be the death of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled out slowly and Eiji shivered at the sensation. His come leaked from his asshole and into the bedsheets. It was a lot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash slumped next to Eiji, feeling already boneless and tired. He should clean up, but the bed was so warm and he was so tired, and he just wanted to snuggle into Eiji's arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'll do that in the morning.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash cracked a bleary eye as Eiji accidentally jostled him awake. Eiji was already up so early in the morning. Ash grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy shit Ash, what did you do?" Eiji laughed. And for a moment, Ash was afraid Eiji did not remember what he said last night. He feared he'd done too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash got up slightly in concern. "God. I crossed a line did I?" Even in Ash's tired and sleepy self, he was ready to grovel for forgiveness if he had done something that made Eiji upset.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No no it's not that but--" Eiji laughed. "I feel really really refreshed." He got off the bed and stretched but then paused midway. He reached for his butt and groped for something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened. "Maybe a little sticky." Eiji bit his lip. "But I like it. A lot. Holy shit." He giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash sighed in relief. "I'm glad." He smiled. Eiji walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go to sleep." Eiji pressed another kiss on his forehead. "I know you're tired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ash huffed as Eiji sauntered towards the shower, getting ready for the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>God. He loved this man.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinky Eiji kinky Eiji kinky Eiji!!!<br/>I mean...he could've just turned the phone off. </p><p>Ash could be possessive so really, a reminder that Eiji is his is good enough for him. Not that he had anything to be jealous of, Eiji only looks at Robin as a younger brother to dote on. (Ash could sniff people who has a crush on Eiji from a mile away)</p><p>((Also Robin definitely jerked off to them ahahaha.)) He couldn't look at Eiji in the eye ever since.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>